Mad City (film)
Mad City is a 2023 American animated superhero film produced by New Line Cinema and ROBLOX Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the third film in the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. Synopsis A superhero team known as the Mad Defenders do whatever it takes to protect the civilians from any potential threats, but when a man named John Alley (also known as Phantom) threatens to end the reign of the Mad Defenders due to him being unapproved for the team, the Mad Defenders have to recruit more and more people to try to stop his power from overcoming them. Meanwhile, a young teen named Andrew Phillips takes advantage of this opportunity and tries out to be the most powerful member that the Mad Defenders could ever have: Titan. Plot TBD Cast * Justin Timberlake as Andrew Phillips/Titan- the main protagonist of the film. * Jon Favreau as John Alley/Phantom- the main antagonist of the film. * Tom Holland as Hotrod- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Daisy Ridley as Vanta- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Owen Wilson as Voltron- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Common as Inferno- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Asia Kate Dillon as Proton- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Ed Helms as Frostbite- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Emma Watson as Shelby Cooper- Andrew's girlfriend and one of the supporting protagonists of the film. Connections with other RGCU films Flee the Facility * The Beast is shown attacking Mad City through a news report. Neon District * Edgar's parents escaped the Neon District to go to Mad City because of the Watch-Syndicate war when he was very young, and Edgar was sent to live with his grandparents in a rundown condo. On the way to Mad City, however, an explosive was fired at the plane, which caused it to explode, killing everyone in the plane including Edgar's parents. It is revealed that the main antagonist of the Mad City movie, Phantom, was the one who set off the explosion (which is explained in the Mad City movie, not this movie). * Edgar has a poster of the Mad Defenders (the superhero team of Mad City) in his apartment. * A post-credits scene shows the Mad Defenders talking about the explosion of the plane and who was involved in it, then a Watch official shows up 2 seconds later and says, "A citizen of the Neon District lost their parents in that horrifying incident." Phantom (the head of the Mad Defenders) asks who it was, and the Watch official says, "His name is Edgar." Then, the scene ends. Broken Bones* * An image of Mad City is briefly shown on a TV screen. Phantom Forces * During a post-credits scene, we see Phantom brainwashing a representative of the Phantom Forces named Raven, making them forget about their team. Phantom says, "You will forget about your allies. You will work alongside me to become a powerful supervillain." After that, it cuts to Phantom taking out a dark, powerful suit, and after handing it to Raven, he tells him to put it on. Raven does so and walks up to Phantom. Phantom then says, "Together, Raven, we will take down the Phantom Forces." The scene then ends. *A scene in the ''Broken Bones ''movie instead of this movie.Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:ROBLOX movies Category:ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Action/adventure Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Films based on video games